The invention relates to mail sorting systems, and more particularly to singulation assemblies used in such systems.
Mail processing systems typically comprise a feeder assembly that singulates mail items and delivers it to a sorting assembly. xe2x80x9cSingulatexe2x80x9d means to separate mail items that have been xe2x80x9cdouble fedxe2x80x9d into the system to enable items to be processed individually. Any mail items moving through the processing system that are at least partially adjacent to one another are considered xe2x80x9cdouble fed.xe2x80x9d Mail items may include for example, letters, newspapers, magazines, postcards and padded envelopes. The sorting assembly may scan and sort mail items, for example by address. A transport assembly then moves the mail items to sorting bins. It is desirable for the sorting system to process mail at a high rate of speed. Available systems are capable of sorting mail at speeds of greater that 30,000 mail items per hour. Portions of the sorting systems such as scanners and transport assemblies can readily attain these speeds. A limiting factor in a sorting system""s speed may be the system""s ability to reliably singulate or separate mail items at the desired speed. Accordingly, there is a need for a singulation assembly capable of reliably singulating mail items, preferably at high rates of speed.
The invention includes a double separator assembly used in a mail processing system. A conveyor system facilitates movement of mail items through the double separator assembly. A substantially nonrotatable friction component is positioned proximate to the conveyor system.. A mail driving assembly positioned proximate to the conveyor system is provided downstream from the friction component and in functional relation thereto. The mail driving assembly further includes an idler roller and a force generating device to hold the mail item against the conveyor system. Further disclosed are a mail processing system comprising a double separator, and a mail processing method, a mail sensing assembly and method.